


Love Came Down At Christmas

by rhiannonhero



Series: First Holidays Series [4]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>T?WT? obviously.  Thanks to <span><a href="http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/"><b>_alicesprings</b></a></span> and <span><a href="http://peggin.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://peggin.livejournal.com/"><b>peggin</b></a></span> for the beta read throughs!  You’re the best!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love Came Down At Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peggin and Susanderavish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Peggin+and+Susanderavish).



> T?WT? obviously. Thanks to [](http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/profile)[**_alicesprings**](http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/) and [](http://peggin.livejournal.com/profile)[**peggin**](http://peggin.livejournal.com/) for the beta read throughs! You’re the best!

It’s Christmas Day and Luke’s still feeling a little giddy about the night before. Waiting for Reid at the hospital hadn’t been entirely fun, but he’d made the best of it decorating the little tree, and chatting with Gretchen, who was a very sweet woman when she wasn’t nervous. Even if he’d been bored at times, and still had a bit of a cramp in his neck from falling asleep in the chair, it had all been worth it to wake up and see Reid standing there still in his scrubs. Everything that came after, including the sex that had left his ass a little tender, was just the icing on the cake. Reid’s face when he saw Luke and the tree had been perfect.

Luke is glad that the entire family is out at the farm for Christmas Day. Even though he’s disappointed that Grandma Emma couldn’t join them after all, he knows that it’s more important that she be there for Aunt Meg. Still, Christmas wouldn’t be the same if they weren’t all together at the farm, and he’s happy that even Faith managed to break away from Parker for a few hours to be with the rest of the family, even if she’s been basically glued to her cell phone, texting him throughout dinner, until Holden threatened to take the phone away from her.

He almost wishes he could do the same thing to Reid, though. He’s missing him like crazy, even though it’s only been four hours since Reid crawled from their warm bed and showered, muttering darkly about stupid nurses and pots of coffee. Luke hadn’t been able to understand him, though he was sure that whatever Reid was saying made sense. Luke had never seen someone able to go from unconscious to totally alert as quickly as Reid could. If Luke had a hard time deciphering whatever it was that Reid had said to him that morning, it was only because Luke was so slow to wake up that he was pretty sure his hearing didn’t even come online for a good half an hour after rising.

“Honey?” Lily asked, sitting down next to him on the sofa and resting her head on his shoulder. “What has you sitting here smiling about nothing like that? I haven’t seen you smile so much in far too long.”

Luke laughed and shrugged. He wasn’t about to tell his mother that he’d been thinking of Reid in the shower, the line of his back, and the curve of his ass, and how he’d only recently discovered how much he really enjoyed licking – but, no. He wasn’t going to think about that anymore, not with his mother sitting there.

“It’s Dr. Oliver, isn’t it?” his mother asked. “He makes you happy.”

Luke sighed and said, “You know, he really does.”

“I’m glad, baby.”

Luke realizes that he should probably tell his mother the news. He doesn’t need her permission, of course; he’s a grown man, but he moved back home during a difficult time, and he knows how his mother has come to rely on him to help with the kids and to help out in general.

“I asked him to move in with me,” Luke says. “Not at the house! I mean, I’ve been looking, and I found a great place not far from the hospital. It’s close to Grimaldi Shipping and the Foundation offices, so it’s really just perfect. Not to mention, it’s a great price, with enough room for Reid to have a study, and for me to have a home office. But I don’t want you to worry. I still plan to help with Ethan and Natalie. I can pick them up from school, or—”

“Baby,” Lily says. “You don’t need to explain. You’re in love, and you want to be with the man you’re in love with. Don’t you worry about us. We’ll make it work.”

Luke hugs his mother and whispers, “Thank you, Mom.”

She just laughs and says, “You just take good care of yourself and be careful. That’s all I need to be happy, okay?”

“I don’t need to be careful, Mom. Reid loves me.”

Lily squeezes his hand and says, “I know, and I’m not worried about Reid.”

Luke’s about to ask her what she means by that when Holden claps his hands for everyone’s attention, and announces that it’s time to put their special ornaments on the tree. Ethan, as the youngest, gets to go first. Luke’s just lifting him up to help him reach when there’s a knock at the back door.

Natalie runs to get it, and after a moment she hollers, “Luke!”

He’s not expecting anyone. Reid’s working all day, and all of his friends are with their respective families. A flash of worry strikes through him, fear that it could be bad news, but his heart clenches with love when he walks into the kitchen to find Reid standing there with a bunch of pretty darn ugly flowers and a hopeful expression.

“Did I miss the food?” he asks, and Luke rolls his eyes.

“Yep, we already ate, but there are tons of leftovers.”

Reid thrusts the flowers at Luke and says, “Katie said not to come empty handed.”

“Where did you get these?” Luke laughs, taking them and opening a cupboard for a vase.

“Gas station. Only place that was open. I’m pretty sure they’re what you buy a hooker as a tip or something.”

“Know much about hookers, do you?” Lily says from the doorway.

Luke’s amused that Reid actually looks comically nervous for a moment before he says, “No. No. Of course not.”

Lily smirks and takes the flowers from Luke’s hands and says, “Sit down, Reid. I’ll make a plate for you. Was it a slow day at the hospital?”

Reid explains that Susan, acting as Chief while John is away, had approached Reid at the hospital and demanded that he take the rest of the night off. “You did a fine job last night on that accident victim. Go home. Enjoy your holiday.”

So, Reid says, he’d gone home, taken an hour nap, and then showered before heading over to the farm.

“Merry Christmas, Reid,” Lily says, handing him the heaping plate of leftovers. “We’ve just started hanging our special ornaments. Why don’t you bring the plate into the living room to see the family and the tree?”

Luke bites his lower lip trying to hold back the smile. His mother is calling Reid by his first name. She has provided him with food. Somewhere along the way, something has changed, and he’s not sure just what, but it makes him feel almost giddy with happiness.

Reid plops down on the sofa with his plate of food, and Luke sits next to him, watching Holden add his rocking horse on the tree and make a wish, and then Lily puts her ornament up. Then it’s Luke’s turn. He hangs the small, weathered angel up and wishes for Reid and everything they have between them to be a forever thing, because he’s never been so happy in his entire life.

As he hangs the ornament, he thinks about being in love with Reid, about being in love with his laugh, his voice, and his smell. He thinks about being in love with Reid’s sense of humor, and his vulnerabilities, and his passion for neurosurgery. And the way Reid always beats him at chess. In fact, there’s nothing he’s not in love with. He’s in love with Reid when he makes nurses cry, or when he insults Kim Hughes, or when he says something that makes Lily pause, or Katie throw a dishtowel at him. He loves when Reid forgets to call because he’s so busy at the hospital, because he wouldn’t be Reid if he didn’t do those things. He’d be someone else, and Luke’s only in love with Reid. Now and probably, hopefully, forever.

Faith and Natalie are next, and then the box is almost empty.

“Luke, what do you want to do with…” Faith holds up the clap board ornament that was Noah’s, and Luke glances Reid’s way. “Do you want to put it on the tree…or…?” She makes a motion like she’s chucking it in the trash.

“No,” Luke says, and he steps over to take it from her. “Here. Put it back in the box. Maybe he’ll be here next year to put it up.”

Faith looks at Reid pointedly and asks, “Why? Why would he be here Luke?”

“Faith,” Lily starts, but Luke holds a hand up to stop her from interrupting.

“He’s still family, Faith. Even if we’re not together.”

“Even if you never should have _been_ together?” Faith asks.

Luke sighs. “I wouldn’t say that.” Luke puts his arm around Faith’s shoulder. He can feel everyone watching and listening, but he goes on. “You know, Faithy, sometimes relationships aren’t over just because you’re in love with someone else. Sometimes you can still be friends.”

“Yeah, well, I heard you talking to him the other night, Luke, and I don’t think that Noah feels the same way. And what kind of friend treats you like that anyway?”

“Faith, that’s why he’s family. He can treat me however he wants, and I’ll still love him. I don’t want to be with him anymore,” and he looks over at Reid to see that, yes, Reid is listening to him. “Or ever. I love Reid and I’m happy with him.”

Reid’s eyes are warm and he inclines his head slightly in acknowledgment and return of Luke’s feelings.

“But, I’m not ready to write Noah off as a member of our family just yet.”

“Well, I’m just telling you now,” Faith says. “He’s not a member of my family. Not anymore.”

“Faith—”

“Forget it, Luke. I’m just not as forgiving as you.”

Luke sighs and puts Noah’s ornament back in the otherwise empty box. He looks at the tree and shoves his hands in his pockets.

Luke told Reid once that the love that he and Noah had felt for each other had been a miracle, and it was, because they’d had so much to overcome. Not just because they were human and therefore incredibly flawed and scarred, but because they were so different, and, in the end, so wrong for each other. So, yes, their love had been a miracle, something that probably never should have existed, but did anyway. And just because that miracle didn’t sustain, didn’t mean it was any less amazing while it had lasted. Luke is sure of that.

He’s also sure that what he has with Reid is the biggest wonder of all. Because, of all the billions of people on this earth, the idea that life would conspire in such a way, even in such a tragic, hurtful way, to bring the two of them together, so that they could find each other, and to eventually understand that they were the exact match, the right puzzle piece to complete their picture, is no less than completely miraculous.

Though Reid would probably scoff at such thoughts, Luke also knows that Reid feels the same way, and that Reid is grateful for their life together. His presence there that night is proof enough of that.

“Luke,” Holden says, clapping a hand on Luke’s shoulder, and interrupting his train of thought. “Would you mind heading out to the back porch to get some more firewood?”

“Sure.” Luke looks around to see that Reid is enduring Natalie’s chatter about stuff she got from Santa with a lot more patience than Luke ever imagined he’d have for that sort of thing.

Truth be told, Luke thinks, as he heads toward the back porch, Reid’s good with the kids, and they really like him. He suspects that it’s because Reid has a lot in common with them: he likes candy, junk food, and bad television, _and_ he’s honest to a fault, usually lacking in natural social graces, and frank at the worst possible moments.

Natalie’s liked him almost from the moment she met him, and Ethan seems to think he’s good for cuddling up to on the sofa while watching a cartoon before bed. Luke grins and pulls on his coat, remembering the night they’d babysat the kids while his parents were snowed into Bay City, and how Reid had been trapped on the sofa under Ethan’s legs and Natalie’s entire upper half while Luke acted as their errand boy for junk food, bringing them popcorn, chips, and cookies on command.

The night is cold, and even though his father has piled the wood up under the roofed area to keep dry, Luke steps out into the darkness, peering up at the sky. The stars are bright and pierce the darkness. He’s half-hoped to hear from Noah, though he isn’t sure just why. He supposes that it’s because it’s Christmas, and a good time for an olive branch. He’ll be lucky to ever get offered one of those from Noah after their last conversation. He just wishes that Noah could see Reid the way he does, that he could understand and accept that Reid is a good man, with good intentions, and that he truly loves Luke in a way that Noah never…. Luke lets the thought trail off. He’s not sure how it ends. Maybe it ends with ‘could’, but it’s possible it ends with ‘would’, and that’s a whole other can of worms that he’s not sure he wants to get into, at least not tonight.

Luke claps his gloved hands together and blows out a cloud of breath, and turns to go back to the porch for the firewood his father requested.

The love thing – it isn’t one sided. Luke remembers Noah asking him to be sure that it wasn’t, making the assumption that Luke was the one with feelings for Reid, and that Reid couldn’t possibly return them. That had stung. Well, that was an understatement. That had been a punch in the gut. But, the thing is, Reid does love him, and Luke knows that, believes it without question, even though it still surprises him at times, and he still worries that maybe when Reid finds out a little bit more about him and his past, maybe, just maybe he’ll stop. But he hasn’t. The drinking, the Grimaldi relations, the insanity in his family tree on every side, and the needy family members, the kidney, nothing has turned Reid away from him. Instead, Reid seems more invested with every revelation, and Luke has never known how much he needs that in a partner, how much he craves someone to not just accept him, or put up with him, but to actually love him for everything that he is and has been or will be.

And then there’s Reid, and how Luke feels about _him_. Reid’s a surgeon. He’s got steady hands. They don’t tremble or waver, and Reid’s the same. There are times when Reid is vulnerable, when he’s like a little kid lost in a foreign world without a key to translate the language, but once Reid’s made a decision, there’s no waffling, no back and forth. Reid’s all in with whatever choice he’s made. There’s a deep security in knowing that when Luke apologizes for something, and Reid accepts his apology that it’s over. It won’t be dragged up again later when Luke’s not expecting it, and Reid never uses Luke’s mistakes against him, or uses them to make Luke question himself. Reid’s steady. He’s quick, driven, focused, and _decisive_. He doesn’t ruminate over the past, and he doesn’t hold grudges.

Luke feels free when he’s with Reid. He’s free to be himself. Free to want and need, free to make love or even fuck, something he’s not sure he ever let himself do before. And he’s free to state his point of view, and to storm off when Reid is being a pill, and he’s free to mourn and hope and to plan, because Reid’s not going anywhere. So, yeah, Reid’s got steady hands and Luke’s in love with that about him.

Luke’s bent over, sorting through the wood, choosing out the best pieces to take inside, when he hears the door open. Luke realizes that he’s taken a while, and says, “Sorry. I got distracted. I’ll be right – “

“Take your time,” Reid said. “No rush.”

Luke looks over his shoulder as Reid steps out, his eyes angled toward Luke’s ass. Luke laughs softly and shakes his head. “Checking out the goods, Dr. Oliver?”

Reid steps down and saunters over as Luke stands up with several logs in his arms. Luke knows that expression. He sees it almost every day, sometimes more than once a day. It’s a look that’s predatory, hungry, and full of warmth.

“Want to help me with these?” Luke asks, not at all surprised when Reid ignores his question entirely.

Reid presses his tongue to the bottoms of his front teeth, looking Luke up and down in a way that makes Luke’s cock thicken in response.

“Reid, it’s not the time or the place,” Luke says.

Reid steps closer and Luke can feel his hot breath against his cheek, a sexy contrast to the freezing air. “Mmm,” Reid hums, and he reaches out a hand to stroke his fingers down Luke’s neck, into the hollow of his throat, and lower to where his chest hair is tufting out over the open top buttons of his shirt and coat. “Do you do this on purpose?”

Luke snorts, taking a step back, but almost tripping into the wood pile. Reid steadies him with one hand, and the other worms it way into the top of Luke’s shirt, fingers gripping and tugging a little painfully at his chest hair. It only makes Luke’s cock that much harder, and flashes of Reid from a few days before come to mind: pushing Luke against the bed, holding him down while Reid bit across his chest and neck, and the way Reid had taken him from behind, one hand clutching and tugging at Luke’s chest hair as they’d fucked.

“You know how much it turns me on.”

“My chest hair?” Luke laughs softly. “Come on, Reid. Be serious.”

“I am,” Reid says. “And you wear these shirts at family gatherings to torture me. Admit it.”

“Okay,” Luke says, shifting the logs and rolling his eyes. “It’s my evil plan. Satisfied?”

“No,” Reid says, moving closer, but not taking the logs from Luke’s hands. “Not yet.”

“Reid,” Luke gasps as Reid slides his hand from Luke’s chest, down his arm, and then into his pants. His fingers are freezing on Luke’s cock, and Luke’s eyes roll up as a rush of blood throbs downward to offset the cold. Reid does this to him – turns him on in seconds, so that even cold or pain doesn’t stand a chance against the heat between them. “Someone might find us,” he gasps, but he doesn’t sound convincing to himself.

“Shh,” Reid says. “They’re all busy singing songs of the blessed savior’s birth. Relax.”

Reid’s mention of the baby Jesus makes Luke laugh. He turns to put the logs down, but Reid says, “Uh-uh, hold on to them. This won’t take long.”

Luke’s amused by Reid and his kinks. He’s a control freak and he loves to watch Luke give it up to him. Luckily, Luke likes to let him have it. It’s hot, and it’s intense, usually, and it feels really safe with Reid so focused on Luke, noticing every twitch and moan, devoting all of his attention to Luke’s sexual pleasure. It’s kind of the ultimate high for Luke to trust Reid so completely and let Reid do whatever he wants to his body.

Reid’s mouth is hot on Luke’s cold earlobe, and when Luke turns his head for a kiss, Reid’s there already, his mouth hot and eager, his hand jerking Luke’s cock quickly, obviously with a goal in mind.

“Reid,” Luke says. “I don’t wanna come in my pants.”

“Who said anything about coming in your pants?” Reid asks. His hands are on Luke’s zipper. Once it’s down, there’s more room for his hand to move, and Luke’s hips jerk into his fist.

“Reid,” Luke whimpers, his fingers digging into the rough wood of the logs. He’s warm where Reid’s pressed against him and cold on the other side where the wind is blowing through the screen on the porch. “Someone could come out.”

“Stop thinking about that,” Reid says. “Think about this instead.”

And he drops to his knees.

His mouth is hot, so very hot, and the air around Luke’s suddenly-exposed ass is freezing. The contrast is amazing, and Luke grips the logs even tighter, holding on to keep from crying out as Reid sucks and licks, bringing him to the brink of orgasm so fast that his head is spinning.

Luke can’t hold back the gasps, though, and when he comes, he hunches over, cradling the logs to his chest as he thrusts into Reid’s throat, shaking with bliss.

He hears and feels Reid grunt around his cock, and it’s only then that he realizes that Reid’s been jerking himself off while he sucked on Luke. Luke’s still shuddering and aching with the suddenness of his arousal and release when Reid stands up, wiping his own hand off on a handkerchief before buttoning Luke’s jeans up again.

“Consider that your punishment for wearing button downs to family events,” Reid says, smirking.

Luke shakes his head in laughter, still panting, and when Reid manages to wrap his arms around Luke despite the logs, and kisses him with his mouth laden with the remnants of Luke’s come, Luke dissolves into it, trembling and happy in Reid’s arms.

“Well, my, my, don’t let us interrupt you.”

Luke pulls away from Reid, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. His grandmother and John Dixon are standing at the door to the back porch, all wrapped up in winter garb, and tanned from their trip to the Caribbean.

Reid releases Luke and looks down at the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, Luke can see that Reid’s chuckling under his breath. Luke’s heart is pounding and his throat is suddenly dry as he thinks of what they would have seen if they’d arrived sixty seconds before.

“Grandmother,” Luke says. “When did you get back? I thought you wouldn’t be home until tomorrow.”

“A storm was moving in,” John says. “We thought we’d better fly out early.”

“To be on the safe side,” Lucinda adds.

“Since when do you do things ‘on the safe side’?” Reid asks Lucinda.

She points a bejeweled finger at Reid and says, chuckling, “Oooh, don’t you challenge me, young man. I’m every bit as dangerous as I ever was.”

John laughs and says, “Oh, yes. A vixen.”

Luke smiles tightly, disturbed to hear his grandmother described as such, and leans into Reid’s reassuring grip on his arm. “Well, I’m glad you’re here,” Luke says. “I was just getting more wood for the fire, and Reid was helping me.”

“Right, darling. Sell that to someone who will buy it. Still, all the same, it’s cold out here. Come on, John, let’s go greet the family. I wouldn’t want to deprive them of our presence for longer than necessary.”

Luke moves to follow, but Reid holds him back a moment. “Don’t worry about it,” Reid says. “They didn’t see anything they haven’t seen before.”

“She’s my _grandmother_ , Reid.”

“So? It’s not like she saw your cock in my mouth. She just saw me kissing you. I do that in the hallway at the hospital. It’s nothing.”

Luke says, “Kissing me is nothing?”

Reid rolls his eyes. “Come on. It’s cold. The warmth from the endorphins will only last so long.”

“Romantic,” Luke says, letting Reid hold the door open for him. “Charming.”

“Yeah, well, you know how to pick ‘em,” Reid says.

***

Luke sidles up to his grandmother holding a steaming hot mug of cider in one hand and a flute of champagne for her in the other.

“How was your trip?” he asks.

“Oh, come on, darling, don’t pretend you want to chat. You’re worried about what I saw on the porch.”

Luke swallows. “What _did_ you see…exactly?”

“I saw two people in love doing what people in love do, and let me tell you, it’s a relief.”

“Excuse me?”

“Darling, you and Dr. Oliver – now that’s a pair no one ever expected – but what you have should be celebrated, indulged, _enjoyed_. And _youth_ , you’ve got it, so you should flaunt it. I’m glad to see you so in love that you can’t control your affection for each other. That’s not only understandable, but it’s _normal_ , sweetheart.”

“Oh…” Luke says. “Well, I’m glad you feel that way. I just didn’t want you to think that—“

“To think what? That you’re hot for your handsome boyfriend? I should hope you are, darling. I always thought it was rather unnatural how chaste you seemed before. I’m not sure who the stick in the mud was between you and Noah, but I’m glad to see that Dr. Oliver has his priorities straight when it comes to my grandson.”

“Um, grandmother, ew.” Luke wrinkles his nose. “I don’t think this is something we should discuss.”

“Of course not. Well, don’t get me wrong, darling, it isn’t something that I delight in seeing, and you might want to give _some_ thought to where you indulge in your…your ‘passions’. What if it had been Ethan or Natalie who’d come out to the porch? But, all in all I’m just happy that you’re with someone you obviously care too much for to restrain yourself.”

“We were…just kissing,” Luke says, thinking of what Natalie and Ethan might have seen if they’d popped their heads out while Reid had been sucking him off.

“Right,” Lucinda says, patting his arm. “Of course, darling.”

Luke flushes, suddenly aware that she and John could have walked up at any point and only chosen to interrupt once things had been…completed.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me,” she says, kissing his cheek and then patting it for good measure. “I’ve got to go pry John away from Dr. Oliver before we lose them to each other for the rest of the night.”

Luke watches as she tows John from his discussion with Reid who looks at a loss now that the sole person who can understand half of the things that Reid thinks about has been dragged off. Luke catches Reid’s eye and waves him over. Reid saunters across the room, pausing to tell Ethan to get down from the side table before he falls, cracks his head open, and Reid has to perform emergency surgery right there in their living room. Ethan looks momentarily thrilled by the prospect, but then Lily chimes in, too, and Ethan reluctantly jumps down, making the whole room jar with the thud.

“S’up with the tasty side dish,” Reid asks, wrapping his arm around Luke’s waist.

“Just talking with Grandmother.”

“And what did she have to say?”

Luke brings his arm up to Reid’s shoulder and draws him even closer, saying, “Apparently the fact that she never caught me and Noah making out was somehow ‘unnatural’.”

“And yet I think that you and Noah _making out_ qualifies as unnatural,” Reid says. “So I can’t say that I entirely see her point.”

Luke smiles and tilts Reid’s head up just a little to make it easier to kiss his mouth. “Did I tell you about the ornaments? How we put a special one up every year and make a wish?”

Reid thumbs Luke’s chin and the gesture, coupled with the look in Reid’s eyes, makes Luke want to take him upstairs, get him behind the closed door, and push him down on the bed.

Luke says, “Well, I got one for you. It’s a brain.”

“A brain.” Reid nods, as though he agrees it’s appropriate.

“Yeah. A gray, plastic brain.”

Reid chuckles.

Luke says, “I mean, if you want it. If you think –”

“Why not? I’m not going anywhere. It’s an ornament, not a wedding band.” Reid pulls back a little and asks, “Will your family be offended?”

“Nah,” Luke says. “My family loves you.”

Reid looks vulnerable, unconvinced, and vaguely disgusted by that idea. “Right, because I’m so lovable.”

“Yes, you are,” Luke says. “Come on. It’s upstairs. If you like it, then we’ll put it on together. What do you say?”

“I say…you’re killing me with this Christmas crap.”

Luke grins. “Come on, you loved the tree and the presents. You loved me being there last night.”

Reid takes Luke’s hand and they start toward the stairs. “Never said I didn’t.”

“You explicitly said you did, actually.”

“I can’t be held accountable for what I say after six hours of surgery,” Reid says, as they walk up the flight of stairs.

“I love you,” Luke murmurs, throwing open his bedroom door. “I love you so much.”

“Get naked,” Reid answers, shutting the door behind them. “I want to make love to you.”

Luke’s eyes light up and he laughs. “Dr. Oliver, you just said ‘make love’.”

“The things I do for you, Mr. Snyder,” Reid says, his fingers working on Luke’s buttons, and his eyes hot with want. “The things I do for you.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted at [](http://community.livejournal.com/noah_who/profile)[**noah_who**](http://community.livejournal.com/noah_who/) for the Douchefest 2010 challenge. The original post can be found [HERE.](http://community.livejournal.com/noah_who/19888.html)


End file.
